Luhanku
by serahun
Summary: Sehun dan Luhan. Sepasang kekasih yang sudah menjalin hubungan selama 10 tahun. Apakah mereka akan lanjut ke jenjang pernikahan? Atau malah kandas di tengah jalan? This is HUNHAN fanfic. Warn!YAOI.


_**Happy reading!**_

.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan.

Sepasang kekasih yang sudah menjalin hubungan selama 10 tahun. Sebenarnya, mereka sudah berteman sejak kecil. Namun, benih-benih cinta mulai tumbuh saat usia mereka menginjak 17 tahun. Dan saat ini mereka sudah berusia 27 tahun.

Luhan sedang menunggu Sehun di halte dekat rumahnya, tempat itu merupakan tempat paling strategis untuk saling bertemu. Ia sudah menunggu Sehun hampir setengah jam lamanya, namun lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya belum juga datang. Ponselnya juga tidak aktif.

"Sehun sialan!" desis Luhan.

Kesabaran Luhan sudah habis. Ia benar-benar marah. Pasalnya, Sehun sendiri yang mengajaknya untuk berjalan-jalan. Oke. Mungkin Luhan itu sangat bodoh, karena dia tahu jika Sehun suka lupa atau bahkan dengan teganya membatalkan janji mereka.

Sekali lagi Luhan mencoba untuk menelepon Sehun, dan hasilnya nihil. Ia memandangi chat room Kakaotalknya yang sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda adanya pesan dari lelaki kesayangannya itu. Akhirnya, Luhan pun beranjak untuk pulang.

"Lu.." Sehun berada di belakang Luhan yang hendak pulang. Lelaki dengan wajah manis pun berbalik dan memandang kesal lelaki di depannya. "Kemana saja kau?!" memaki Sehunnya yang berwajah aku-sangat-menyesal.

Sehun dengan takut memandangi Luhan yang menatapnya sengit, "Ibuku tidak mengizinkanku, Lu.." kemudian Ia menunduk lagi, tidak berani menatap mata Luhan. "Lalu untuk apa kau membuat janji denganku?! Di malam yang sedingin es? Dan kemana ponselmu sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa menghubungimu, hah?! Kau tahu aku sudah menunggumu hampir setengah jam?! "

"Maaf.." Luhan menghela napasnya pelan, "Pulanglah, Hun-ah."

Setelah mengatakan itu Luhan memutuskan untuk berbalik dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih menduduk. Otak lambat Sehun masih memroses apa yang terjadi, kemudian beberapa menit berlalu dan barulah Sehun menyusul Luhan, menarik tangannya, dan membawa lelaki yang lebih mungil ke dekapannya. "Lu, aku sangat merindukanmu. Maafkan aku. Ponselku disita oleh Ibu saat aku bilang ingin bertemu denganmu. Kau tahu jika aku tidak berani membantah Ibu.. Maafkan aku, hm?" ucap Sehun sangat pelan sambil mengusap-usap serta mencium pucuk kepala Luhan.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Luhan, lelaki berwajah cantik tersebut hanya menghela napasnya kasar dan membalas pelukan kekasihnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sehun melepaskan pelukannya, "Apakah sudah merasa sedikit hangat, sayang?" ucapnya sambil meniup-niup telapak tangan Luhan yang sangat dingin dan sesekali mengecupnya. Luhan mengangguk, "Pulanglah. Sudah larut." Ia pun melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sehun dan berjalan berbalik untuk pulang.

Sehun dengan cepat menggandeng tangan Luhan dan memasukannya ke kantung mantel yang dikenakannya. "Aku antar, ya?" Luhan mengangguk patuh.

Mereka berjalan beriringan di dinginnya malam. Hanya sesekali mereka mengobrol, itupun Sehun yang bertanya dan Luhan hanya menjawabnya dengan lemas. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sampai di pekarangan rumah Luhan yang minimalis. "Terima kasih, Sehun." Luhan mengecup pipi Sehun sekilas.

"Sama-sama, sayangku. Bisakah hari ini kita ganti dengan besok?" Sehun memandang harap kepada Luhan, "Aku menunggumu."

Seketika Sehun menjadi semangat lagi, dan dengan refleks ia mencium bibir Luhan dengan sedikit melumatnya. "Cepatlah masuk, Lu. Kau kedinginan,"

"Aku akan menunggu kau pergi saja."

"Tidak, tidak. Cepat masuk, Oh Luhan!"

"Ugh! Sejak kapan margaku ganti, Oh Sehun?!"

"Sejak kau menjadi kekasihku sepuluh tahun yang lalu!" Sehun menjawabnya dengan senyuman lebar sampai-sampai terbentuk bulan sabit di matanya. "Terserahmu! Aku mau masuk. Bye, Sehun. Hati-hati di jalan, oke?" Sehun mengangguk dan mulai memperhatikan Luhan yang mulai masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Begitu Luhan sudah di dalam, Sehun mulai berjalan meninggalkan pekarangan rumah Luhan dan berniat pulang. Tetapi,

 _Drrt drrt_

"Halo?"

"..."

"Ah aku sedang di jalan menuju rumah. Ada apa?"

"..."

"Baiklah, aku akan ke sana sekarang."

"..."

"Ya."

Setelah menerima panggilan tersebut, Sehun mengambil jalan yang berlawanan arah dengan arah rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Heyho readers! Gimana nih? Ff pertama aku di ffn HAHAHAH. Jelek ya? Banyak typo? Atau ngga menarik? :"( huhuhu. Maklumin dong ya?! Aku kan belum pinter merangkai kata-kata hehehe!**_

 _ **Btw, makasih udah baca! Jangan lupa reviews yaaa!**_


End file.
